yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Theo
is an orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage who was later transferred to Goldy Pond as a part of the Poachers' hunting game. After the death of his brother and sister, he temporarily joined the Goldy Pond Resistance along with Emma to defeat the demons of Goldy Pond. History Theo was raised at the Grand Valley orphanage together with Monica, Jake and almost everybody else in Goldy Pond. At some point, he said farewell to his caretaker at the orphanage he was at and was sent to Goldy Pond. Although he and the others were briefed to hide from the monsters when the music started playing, Theo thought that the monsters weren't real and chose to ignore the warning. Appearance Theo is a young boy below average height. He has eyes that are often seen closed and short hair that is slicked back to the back of his head. Due to all the running, he had from the poachers, Theo's attire is covered in filth and blood. After having fled from Goldy Pond, he began to wear the standard clothes available in Shelter B06-32; and after the timeskip, he was seen to have grown significantly taller. Personality Theo is a joyful young teen who loves his siblings, Monica and Jake, to great lengths, sticking together with them even when Emma ordered them to split and flee from the demons. He also seems to have some courage, this was shown when he tried to protect Jake and Monica from the Poachers. It is furthermore implied that he is not stress-resistant because he started to cry when Leuvis cornered him and his siblings. This was confirmed when Theo had a breakdown after seeing Jake and Monica die before his eyes, leaving him broken behind. This changed when he began living with Emma and the rest in Shelter B06-32 where he regained his cheerful expression because he noticed how they treated him as a family member. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Theo, Monica, and Jake were first introduced in Goldy Pond, in which they were going through their first encounter with the Poachers, with Theo being presumably hurt in the encounter. However, Emma swung an axe at Luce and told the three to run.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66, pages 7-16 After reaching safer grounds, Theo and the others briefly introduced themselves to Emma. He thanked Emma and the unknown girl for saving them. They were then told to tell the monsters to come after her if they were to be killed, and then they split up, with Theo, Jake, and Monica heading downwind of where they were.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 67, page 10 Leuvis expected the children to head downwind and tried to kill Theo, but this time Jake protected him and got himself killed in the process. Theo and Monica fled the scene, but Leuvis caught up soon and killed her on the spot, leaving Theo devastated behind. As Theo managed to flee to the village, he was left panting and covered in filth and blood after escaping from Leuvis. As Emma approached him and questioned Monica and Jake's absence, a devastated Theo soon explained their deaths, as he cried out the pain he has within him and recalled the times he and the two had spent in the orphanage they were once in. Goldy Pond Battle Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Jake and Monica Theo was known to be very close to his two siblings ever since the time they had spent in the orphanage they were once in. The trio was seen together even during desperate measures during the poachers' hunt, showing how attached he was to Jake and Monica. After the two's death, Theo was left devastated and traumatized, recalling all the memories he had with them as he screamed out the pain he has within him. Emma Theo is very grateful to Emma for saving him and his siblings. Leuvis Theo absolutely despises the demon for killing his siblings but he could not do anything about him because of his fear of the latter. Skills and Abilities Weapons Theo used a knife for self-defense against the poachers. Trivia *Theo is the only one of his companions to survive the first day at Goldy Pond. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grand Valley Orphans Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles